


Do You Hate Me or Not, Mark?!

by jacksepticeyeFangirl



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bully to Lover! Mark, Emo/Depressed! Jack, Fluff and Angst, I came up with this in math, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, JUST KILL ME, M/M, Multi, Self harm so TW, So much angst like wtf, Will be longer than normal stuff, rating might be changed, shut up, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksepticeyeFangirl/pseuds/jacksepticeyeFangirl
Summary: SUMMARYJack’s had a fucked up past, but that’s (mostly) behind him. What’s ahead is Drury University in Springfield, Missouri.Mark’s not had it easy either, but all of that changed when his father died, causing him to hurt others by word and, on rare occasion, force. Now, he is in front of the Drury University campus and sees a possible, new, green- haired, target.When they each learn about the other’s past, they become closer than they could’ve imagined.
*ENTIRE STORY IN JACK’S POV*
BTW, Drury University is a real place. My now 22 year old cousin went there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BEGINNING  
> So, welcome to my new fanfiction, 'Do You Hate Me or Not, Mark?!'.
> 
> I will include warnings on some chapters, so be mindful of that.  
> They will be like as follows:  
> This chapter does include:  
> (Mentions of Child Abuse and Sexual assault. Self harm)  
> Read at your own discrection.
> 
> So, lets get the angst train rolling, Septiplier trash
> 
> *TOOT TOOT*

Whelp, here I am. Drury University. A private college in Missouri, USA.

Fuckin’ great.

I had already set up my room; my brother helped me out. I thanked him for helping me and he went on his way.

Looking around, I noticed another bed. Great, a roommate.

Later, I ended up outside, looking for shit to do. It’s easy to get bored when you’re by yourself.

All the clubs had set up tables and were recruiting others to join the ranks and the skaters were also out, pulling ollies and kickflips. I might bring my board out sometime.

That wasn’t what I was curious about, though.

Across the field, I saw a man with bright red hair and possibly tanned skin, sporting a letterman’s jacket and black Converse. He had no scruff in sight, and damn; those lips look like fucking pillows…

Wait, what?!

No, bad Jack!

My head came out of the clouds, and I noticed he was right in front of me. I jumped back, losing balance, and fell flat on my ass.

Nice move Sean, you fucking clutz.

“Sorry, the sun got in my eyes. I looked around and you were, to put it bluntly, acting like a mirror. Name’s Mark. Just moved from Cincinnati.”

Mark lowered his hand. Seeing it as a nice gesture, I took it and yeah, he pulled me up, but I should’ve expected to get punched in the face. My nose started bleeding.

Shit. I’ll clean this up later.

“What’s yours, kid?,” he asked. I swallowed, terrified.

After a while, I stammered, “J-Jack. Came from A-Athelone, Ireland.”

My voice was slightly raspy and I was still in a daze from being sucker punched in the nose.  
Then Mark responded, “Well, sorry to keep you, Jack. Your parents may want you back in time for harvesting the potatoes,” he then went back over to his friends, laughing.  
I collapsed in embarassment. I know my parents don’t want me back.

Hell, they don’t want me at all.  
You see, I didn’t have the best childhood. You would think being the youngest of several kids, I’d be well off. Yeah, I wasn’t. I was the kid who was blamed for everything, from getting a cookie without permission to not picking up after supper. The smallest things would get put on me, and my parents thought that I was the mischievous one and the others were all innocent angels. They were blind to that. When the older siblings had all moved out, Hell had opened its gates and it’s target was ten year old me.

Dad would often keep me in a locked closet which had canned food. I was often malnourished and had to steal from the other kids’ lunchboxes. One lady in the cafeteria often gave me a free bag of chips, but I had to make sure my parents didn’t notice.

Mom was a bit rougher. She would call me names and hit me on occasion, worst being a punch to the stomach.

Just before my 11th birthday, a babysitter came in. There was no school, and my parents had to work. They didn't check his background and he had a charge on him for sexually assaulting a young child around my age. Let's just say that didn't end well.

At the age of 12, I had started cutting myself. My parents didn’t care that I was wearing long sleeves at the time.

Luckily, when I turned 13, I ran away, changed my name, and went to live at a friend’s house. My parents haven’t seen me since, nor have I.

Right as I snapped out of my own mind, someone came up to me. They had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a comforting smile on their face. They put their hand down; I nervously took it, and they pulled me up.

“Fahn, man. You okay? I saw you with Mark and expected something bad to happen. You were down for almost five minutes. Oh, shit. Name’s Felix, Swedish, and your roommate. Yours?” He definitely seemed much kinder than Mark, and I answered.

“Jack. I’m Irish,” Simple enough.

“Well, Jack, you got messed up. Let’s get to the dorm and I can help you out.”

_______________________________________________________________________

“There you go, good as new.” I looked in the mirror. The nose that was bleeding a minute ago was looking brand new.

“Thanks man. What’re you majoring in?” I asked. He shrugged.

“I haven’t decided yet. I’m chosing between media and English. You?” Felix said.

“Music production.”

“I know the Engineering guys aren’t far from there. Mark, as far as I know, is majoring in that.” he replied.

Great. First, he almost gives you a fucking panic attack by hitting you in the face and now, you’ll see him every time you have a lecture the same time he does.

“Don’t worry, though. He has his stuff late at night,.” he tried to calm me down. 

“I’m gonna go change.” I nabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom.

As I was lifting my shirt, I noticed the old and slightly new scars, as well as almost perfectly defined ribs. I hadn’t felt the urge for a while; two weeks to be exact, but I was feeling it again. Honestly, at least five knives were in my suitcase, and I ended up getting one of them and put it on the counter.

You should move on. Oh, wait. Forgot you’re a faggot and can’t move on from shit.  
slice.  
Useless  
slice  
Stupid  
slice  
Worthless  
slice  
Selfish  
slice

“Jack, you alright?” I heard Felix through the door.

“Yeah. Just had an issue. I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Okay. I’ll be going to visit Marzia.” That peaked my interest.

“Who’s Marzia?” I asked through the door.

“She’s the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.,” he replied, “She’s Itallian. Brown-esque hair, brown eyes, and the best style.”

“She sounds nice,” I pondered for a minute, “I have a girlfriend. Her name’s Signe, but she’s in Korea. I spoke to her before I left to go here, and I haven’t heard back from her.”

“Damn. Sounds like one hell of a situation. Wish I could help you out, but I gotta go. Talk to you later.” I heard a door shut. My head went into my knees.

 

 

Silence.

 

I expected to hear shouting, or something along those lines, but I didn’t.

 

I spent my first night in University listening to music, crying, falling asleep, and waking up in sweat.

 

This is going to be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes the first chapter of 'Do You Hate Me or Not, Mark?!'.
> 
> I have a job for you guys. I want to put this on Wattpad, but I want it to get noticed by a few people, so why not have a cover done? I want you guys to draw designs for covers (they don't have to be colored), send me the link or drawing, and I will put it up on Quotev as a quiz to decide the winner. (I have a large following there)
> 
> The rules are simple  
> No NSFW (NONE!)  
> Nothing too graphic  
> Can be cute
> 
> I will be selecting only a few (3 or more) from you guys.  
> That's pretty much it! I wish good luck to all the artists and "May the odds be ever in your favor'.  
> (Sorry, I had to).


End file.
